


Танцы на Лысой горе

by soul_of_spring



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Sailor Moon Classic, Silver Millennium Era, Songfic, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: "Если Зойсайт, являясь младшим лордом Терры с сомнительной биографией, мог позволить себе любое поведение, то у идеальной Амелии Меркурианской не было таких привилегий".И во всех мирах было только одно место, где они оба чувствовали себя свободными.
Relationships: Mizuno Ami/Zoisite
Kudos: 2





	Танцы на Лысой горе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс в группе "Под полной Луной. Истории Remmianna" с условиями: Ами и Зойсайт, ключ - война, любовь и прочие неприятности
> 
> Частично вдохновлено песней "Танцы на Лысой горе". Немного нестандартный взгляд на героев.

1.  
Зойсайт с самого детства знал, что он мерзавец, каких свет не видывал. Гадкий мальчишка, оборванец, выходец из низов и единственный из всего региона, способный управлять древней магией огня. Пламя пело в его душе и растекалось по венам, позволяя уничтожать тех, кто осмеливался вставать на пути принца и королевства. На его пути. 

Злопыхатели во дворце шептались, что Зой не человек, а чудовище, найденное и прирученное лордом Кунсайтом на Лысой горе. Но Зойсайт помнил материнские прикосновения, вкус пепла на губах и железную хватку Куна, когда тот вытаскивал его из колодца мертвецов.

С тех пор его жизнь, кровь и судьба — быть столпом Иллюзиона. Может, Зой и стал благородным лордом не по праву рождения, но он знал, что такое настоящая благодарность и верность. Потому что у него были хорошие учителя, и потому что огонь — самая чистая стихия. Лёд тает, иллюзии рассеиваются, а пророчествам свойственно играть людьми.

— Глубокая вода принесёт тебе погибель, — однажды пообещал ему Нефрит чужим голосом. Но после нескольких ночей в яме, полной трупов, Зойсайт не боялся уже ничего. И, выводя из транса своего друга и названого брата, он со смехом заявил:

— Только если тебя погубят твои же звёзды, милорд.

Но через несколько лет, столкнувшись с проницательными глазами Амелии Меркурианской, Зойсайт не мог не вспомнить слова Нефрита. 

Она была самокритична, в меру остроумна и всегда следовала плану, с лёгкостью получая своё. И нравилась Зойсайту больше, чем он мог представить.

Вот только Амелия нежно держала за руку своего жениха из храма Гермеса, и их, таких изящных и похожих друг на друга, не уставали называть идеальной парой. Но Зойсайт видел то, чего не видели другие, и знал — это неправда. В их отношениях нет страсти, нет огня, а он необходим даже льду. Иначе бы Кунсайт не попал так легко в сети живой и смешливой Минории.

Но какое Зойсайту до этого дело? Ни малейшего. Правда, хотелось бы забыть, что красивые и умные глаза Амелии Меркурианской должны принести ему погибель.

2.  
Все считали Амелию идеальным воплощением богини мудрости. Да и она считала так же — самомнение нет-нет да и мелькало в её темно-синих глазах. И Зойсайту нравилось разрушать эту уверенность от встречи к встрече.

— Вы зря думаете, что на дворе золотой век, принцесса, — заметил Зойсайт, атакуя её офицера чёрной пешкой. — На самом деле мы живём на войне.

— Альянс планет…

— Изжившая себя структура, погрязшая в бюрократии и интригах и держащаяся на плаву только благодаря Серебряному кристаллу. 

— Это не так! — Амелия нахмурилась, постукивая ногтём указательного пальца по краю шахматной доски. Она всегда так делала, когда сомневалась в следующем ходе и обдумывала наиболее удачную стратегию. За время их дипломатических встреч для подписания торгового договора с Меркурием Зойсайт выучил эти жесты наизусть. 

— Неужели? — хмыкнул Зой, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Нептун и Уран с вами лишь потому, что признают эту мощь. Юпитер — из ностальгических соображений. Мне кажется, каждому простолюдину известна история преданной детской дружбы правителей Луны и Юпитера. Марс и Венера — ради ресурсов и доступа к транспортным порталам. Но мне всегда было любопытно, что же удерживает Меркурий в этом союзе? 

Амелия прищурилась, но за недовольством сквозило плохо скрытое смущение: сколотые на затылке косы не могли скрыть покрасневших щёк. 

— Я не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, лорд Зойсайт, — холодно бросила она, пытаясь устроить на доске «Мельницу». Стремясь избежать этого, Зой подвинул короля на чёрную клетку и продолжил:

— Прекрасно понимаете, принцесса. Мы оба знаем, кто будет решать, кого казнить, а кого миловать, когда Серенити взойдёт на трон. Верховная будет биться на передовой, а… 

— А Серенити и Эндимион будут милосердными и рассудительными правителями, вполне способными принимать решения без чьих-то нашёптываний, — отчеканила Амелия, резко нападая. 

— И им не понадобится и капли мудрости? — Зойсайт многозначительно усмехнулся. — Вы любимица королевы Селены. Не кто-то другой из сенши, а именно вы. Это заметит любой, кто умеет смотреть. И Меркурию не может не льстить, что их принцесса, — Зойсайт сделал ход рыцарем, предлагая размен, — умело скрываясь в тени, как и великий Гермес когда-то, станет преемницей в этой паутине войн и интриг. Немного самоуверенно... но это неотъемлемая черта вашей расы.

— Вам ли не знать, что значит оказаться жертвой сплетен и пересудов, мой дорогой лорд Зойсайт, — выгнув бровь, спокойно проговорила Амелия и вывела в центр поля свою ладью. — Я слышала, что предстоящая свадьба для принца Эндимиона — всего лишь политический шаг, и он любит свою фаворитку с Земли. Что у лорда Джедайта сердечную мышцу заменяет какой-то механизм. 

— Я полагал, такая слава досталась Кунсайту. 

— Ему приписывают полное отсутствие сердца. — Амелия мимолётно улыбнулась.

— А какая же история у вас припасена про меня?

— Что вы танцуете на Лысой горе каждое полнолуние ночь напролёт, превращаясь в жутких существ.

— Ну хотя бы это вы легко можете проверить.

— Неужели?

— Разве сегодня не полнолуние?

Амелия тихо рассмеялась и с победным видом подвинула вторую ладью.

— Шах, милорд. 

Зойсайт удивлённо моргнул, рассматривая шахматную доску. Он опять отвлёкся, стремясь добиться от неё откровенности, и оказался в ситуации, где поражение становилось неизбежно. Через пять или десять ходов — не имеет значения. 

— Не всегда же мне выигрывать. — Зойсайт легко пожал плечами, положил своего короля на доску и протянул Амелии руку.

— Милорд? — с недоумением спросила она.

— До восхода луны остались считанные минуты. Разве вы не желаете воочию увидеть превращение оборотня-лиса?

Это был экспромт. Меньше всего Зойсайт ожидал, что Амелия усмехнётся и возьмётся за предложенную ладонь. Но если уж ему суждено было погибнуть, Зойсайт предпочёл бы сделать это с музыкой. А что может быть лучше танца с потенциальным убийцей?

3.  
Люди в регионе боялись Лысой горы, но Зойсайта тянуло туда с самого детства. Его не останавливали ни страшные истории соседских мальчишек, ни ведьмы, проводившие там свои ритуалы, ни жертвоприношения, целью которых было призвать избранную, способную принять в себя древнее пламя. 

Они неправильно истолковали пророчества, мучая рыжих девчушек в соседних деревнях, заливая Лысую гору совсем не нужной ей кровью и засыпая пеплом, пока в одно полнолуние рыжий мальчишка Зойсайт не пробрался туда, получив то, о чём мечтали тысячи до него.

Правда, несмотря ни на что, это место стало для Зойсайта точкой опоры, умиротворения и силы. Если он слишком уставал от дворцовой суеты, то телепортировался на одну из полян и лежал на колдовских цветах, любуясь бескрайним звёздным небом. А теперь впервые привёл сюда кого-то. Принцессу. Свою погибель. И единственную, к кому мечтал прикоснуться. 

Амелия нерешительно оглядывалась вокруг, будто и правда боялась, что в считанные мгновения отовсюду на них набросятся чудовища. Но здесь стояла абсолютная тишина, прерываемая лишь порывами освежающего ветра. 

Зойсайт взмахнул рукой, и тонкие язычки пламени взметнулись вверх, освещая поляну и словно оживляя её. Колдовские фиолетовые цветы замерцали под ногами, ветер подул сильнее, и даже древний алтарь, казалось, радостно встречал хранителя региона. 

— Окажете мне честь, принцесса? — Зойсайт улыбнулся, и они закружились в плавном, неторопливом танце под звуки ветра, легко подстраиваясь под ритм друг друга. Со стороны это, должно быть, казалось странным, но здесь не было никого кроме...

— Сколько же здесь магии, — зачарованно прошептала Амелия, запрокинув голову. Её глаза сияли, и впервые с их знакомства Зойсайт чувствовал, что по её венам течёт такое же родное и решительное пламя. 

Тёплые пальцы Амелии заскользили по его плечам и всего на мгновение коснулись шеи, но этого оказалось достаточно. Терпение никогда не было сильной стороной Зойсайта, и он определённо потянулся первым, но она с готовностью откликнулась на поцелуй, прижимаясь ближе. 

Язычки пламени над ними загорелись ещё ярче, и магия вокруг опьянила не меньше, чем нежные губы Амелии. 

Ей следовало остановить его, и у неё была сотня возможностей для этого. Всё-таки Зойсайт был рыцарем и не позволил бы себе ничего, если бы женщина отступила хоть на шаг назад. 

Но Амелия не остановила его, когда он расстелил свой плащ на траве. Не остановила, когда расплетал её косы и медленно расшнуровывал платье. Не остановила, когда Зойсайт снова заключил её в объятия, целуя хрупкие плечи и выступающие ключицы.

И не останавливала ни в одну из последующих ночей. 

4.  
Если Зойсайт, являясь младшим лордом Терры с сомнительной биографией, мог позволить себе любое поведение, то у идеальной Амелии Меркурианской не было таких привилегий. Она — единственный глас разума среди воинов, и в этом они, безусловно, полная противоположность друг другу. И как бы они ни тянулись друг к другу в ночи, проведённые вместе, как бы ни смеялись во время головокружительных танцев, как бы ни тонули в разговорах друг с другом, Зойсайт прекрасно понимал, что не вписывается в жизнь Амелии. В отличии от её безупречного и прекрасного жениха. 

В редкие минуты Зойсайт со злостью думал, как бы вытянулись лица присутствующих на каком-нибудь приёме, вздумай он поцеловать Амелию у них на глазах. Ведь она ответила бы, непременно бы ответила! Но разрушать её репутацию? Это было глупо и мелочно. Тем более истинные чувства Амелии оставались для него загадкой. 

— Из него выйдет превосходный консорт, — всё, что ответила она на вопрос о своём женихе, нежась в объятиях Зойсайта. И со вздохом добавила: — Он не заслужил этого.

Хотелось спросить, что же заслужил Зойсайт, если бедняга из храма Гермеса не заслужил ночных побегов своей невесты на Лысую гору? Любовь на бегу на поляне с колдовскими цветами в полнолуния? Но вместо этого, скрывая за насмешкой поднимающееся в глубине души раздражение, Зойсайт спросил:

— Ну ведь вы не питаете ко мне романтических чувств, принцесса?

— Что вы, милорд. — Амелия улыбнулась и погладила его по щеке. — Как я могу испортить этим нашу нежную дружбу?

Зойсайт перехватил её ладонь и поцеловал запястье и завершил бессмысленные разговоры. Разве есть в этом толк, если никто из них не решился бы что-то изменить?

Дело не в трусости: никто бы не посмел назвать Зойсайта трусом. Просто любовь и долг — вещи несовместные. А когда кругом беспросветная война, второе всегда оказывалось важнее. 

И когда Нефрит позвал его в западный регион, говоря о видении, где Кунсайта поглощает ледяное озеро, Зойсайт с готовностью бросился туда, несмотря на полнолуние и так манившую к себе Лысую гору. Амелия будет разочарована, что он не пришёл, но Зойсайт планировал объясниться с ней, когда они вернутся.

Вот только вокруг льдистой кромки древнего озера царила непроглядная тьма. Она не заманивала к себе, не обещала бескрайние возможности, но её щупальца практически намертво сковали каждого из них. Из ладоней Зойсайта не вырывалось и небольшой искры, а из горла — ни звука. 

Возможно, Кунсайт уже лежал там, на дне оживающей тьмы из старинных легенд. Зойсайт не помнил имени этого древнего демона, но, когда он, подобно страстной любовнице, заключил парализованного Нефрита в жадные объятия — из последних сил бросился вперёд. 

«Пророчества сыграли жестокую шутку с каждым из нас», — со злым весельем подумал Зойсайт, когда тьма отшвырнула Нефрита в сторону и вцепилась в него, утягивая в сторону озера. Магия огня ещё боролась, но глубокая вода, совсем не похожая на глаза женщины, которую он любил и которой так и не решился в этом признаться, раскрывала свои цепкие руки, пожирая всё вокруг.

— Смелый маленький мальчик, — смеялась тьма ему прямо в ухо, забивая лёгкие и медленно убивая. — За твою храбрость я исполню одно твоё желание. Но только одно.

Зойсайт чувствовал, как его кости перемалывались внутри этой бесконечной тьмы, и понимал, что им не вернуться прежними. Они превратятся в чудовищ, стремящихся уничтожить всё живое и прекрасное. Всё, что было им когда-то дорого.

— Я не хочу помнить, — пробормотал Зойсайт, надеясь, что тогда чудовище внутри него не потянется к красивым и умным глазам Амелии. — Не хочу помнить, что любил её.

— Как пожелаешь, огненный мальчик, — торжествующим голосом пропела тьма, и тогда Зойсайт понял: он вновь ошибся. 

5.  
Зойсайт со смешком уклонился от очередной атаки и изящным жестом послал вперёд несколько файерболов. Он всегда любил хорошую драку, а сейлор Меркурий сражалась храбро — и это воодушевляло. Особенно когда он вспоминал, как топил её в дворцовом фонтане тысячелетие назад. Правда, тогда она казалась Зойсайту красивее: вероятно, виной тому были её длинные косы, придававшие ей сходство с легендарной девой-оракулом на фресках из храма Гермеса.

Она снова попыталась скрыть себя и мальчишку в тумане своей слабенькой атаки, но Зойсайт, в отличие от недотёп Джедайта и Нефрита, отличался идеальным слухом. Любое сражение подобно игре — так что мешает ещё немного поразвлечься?

— Я не трону тебя, Меркурий, — весело произнёс Зойсайт, заметив их силуэты. — Просто отдай мне малыша Рио. Он демон Тёмного королевства и принадлежит нам. 

— Никогда! — крикнула она, вновь атакуя. — Рио — прекрасный человек с чистым сердцем, он не заслужил этого!

От последней фразы сейлор Меркурий в груди Зойсайта поднялась непонятная злость, и он одним прыжком оказался за её спиной и обхватил шею. Из горла Меркурий вырвался сдавленный хрип, но Зойсайт продолжал душить её, ласково приговаривая:

— Здесь как раз рядом фонтан — неужели тебе так не терпится вспомнить прошлое, а, Меркурий?

Глупец Рио набросился на него сзади, а Меркурий заехала своим сапогом по колену и вырвалась из его хватки. Но и не думала убегать — как всегда, слишком уверенная в том, что сможет победить. 

— Посмотрим, будешь ли ты так же защищать малыша Рио, когда увидишь его суть. — Зойсайт резко взмахнул чёрным кристаллом и с затаённой радостью стал наблюдать за трансформацией мальчишки. 

— Истинная суть любого человека заключена в выборе, который он совершает, во что бы его ни превратили, — тихо ответила она, бесстрашно глядя ему в глаза. 

— Уверена, что будешь способна любить демона? Что демон не тронет тебя? 

Во взгляде Меркурий промелькнуло что-то древнее и совсем не вязавшееся с обликом этой девчонки, что Зойсайт невольно отступил на шаг. Она могла бы его убить тогда, в Серебряном тысячелетии, могла бы убить и сейчас: он это чувствовал. Почему же Меркурий не двигалась с места, готовая жертвовать собой ради какого-то мальчишки? Ради чего? 

Неожиданно для самого себя Зойсайт резко схватил её за руку и телепортировал подальше от демона. 

— Достойному врагу надо давать шанс, даже если он склонен к суициду, — бросил он, исчезая в лепестках сакуры и мечтая снова оказаться на усыпанной прекрасными фиолетовыми цветами поляне из своего сна. 

6.  
Ами — правильная девочка, и среди всех сейлор-воинов именно она не переставала раздражать Зойсайта до зубовного скрежета. Первые дни после воскрешения он был уверен, что по-настоящему напряжённые и сложные отношения у него сложатся с Верховной — чёрт возьми, именно она его убила. Но Минако Айно настолько легка и беспечна, что испытывать к ней злость невозможно. 

А Ами… К сожалению, Зой не забыл, как принцесса Амелия играла людьми, расставляя их на импровизированной шахматной доске. И сейчас происходило нечто подобное. Ведь именно она посоветовала Джедайту заняться в этом мире IT-технологиями — и ничего удивительного не было в том, что крупная компания, в которой Джедайт начал работать, через несколько месяцев стала спонсировать медицинские исследования Ами Мизуно.

В такие минуты Зойсайт вспоминал стратегические приёмы королевы Селены и с раздражением думал, что она подготовила себе достойную замену. 

Он так толком и не узнал Амелию Меркурианскую во времена Серебряного Тысячелетия. Пара недель при подписании торгового договора с Меркурием прошли как в тумане: над Террой сгущалась тьма, и Зой не мог думать о чём-то ином. Пару раз он играл с Амелией в шахматы и даже смог вырвать победу, но в те времена общество открытых и весёлых Литавры и Минории было ему гораздо приятнее. А смысла вести душеспасительные беседы в этой жизни Зойсайт не видел. 

Да и сама Ами не так чтобы рвалась общаться с ним: ещё бы, всё-таки в бытность демоном он знатно подпортил ей нервы во время истории с Рио Урава.

— Ты слишком предвзят к ней, — неожиданно заявил Нефрит, когда они приводили особняк в порядок после особенно шумной еженедельной встречи. — Ами — совершенно безвредное создание. 

— Слишком умная, чтобы быть безвредной, — фыркнул Зойсайт, расставляя бокалы обратно в шкаф под смешки Нефрита. 

— Так странно. — Он ностальгически улыбнулся. — Тогда мне казалось, что ты был немного в неё влюблён.

— У меня хватало других дел, пока вокруг шла война, а вы предавались любовным утехам. 

— Ещё скажи, что ты, бедняжка, один за всех воевал, — беззлобно поддел его Нефрит. 

— Зачем озвучивать и без того очевидные вещи? — увернувшись от брошенной в него подушки, весело спросил Зойсайт.

— Ты невозможен, рыжий, — заметил Нефрит и расслабленно устроился на диване. 

— Ты не меньше, звездочёт. — Зойсайт уселся рядом и хлопнул его по плечу. — И всё-таки объясни-ка мне: почему ты решил, что раньше нас с Ами могло что-то связывать?

— Цветы, — просто ответил он. — Почти во всех своих книгах в качестве закладок она использует засушенные тёмно-фиолетовые цветы с красной сердцевиной. Мне казалось, они растут только в одном месте.

Улыбка в считанные секунды сползла с лица Зойсайта. Нефрит был совершенно прав: колдовские цветы могли расти только на Лысой горе. Но откуда Ами могла знать об этом месте? Зойсайт так ни разу и не появился там после воскрешения, боясь, что центр силы региона уже не примет его.

— Пожалуй, мне следует кое-что проверить, — пробормотал он, быстро создавая телепорт.

Здесь почти ничего не изменилось. Колдовские цветы сияли под ногами, а полуразрушенный алтарь был наполнен магией. Только иной — плавной, тягучей, с трудом заметной постороннему глазу. 

А вдали на поляне виднелся знакомый силуэт. 

— Пытаешься обмануть меня, Меркурий? — Зойсайт телепортировался прямо перед ней и назидательно поднял палец вверх. 

— Я не понимаю, о чём ты. — Ами покраснела и смущённо отвела глаза. Это так не вязалось со всеми её планами и расчётами, что из груди Зойсайта вырвался печальный вздох. 

— Зачем ты приходишь в сердце моего региона? 

— Оно тоскует без твоей магии, — искренне ответила Ами, и Зойсайту внезапно захотелось её обнять, как далёкую девушку-призрака из его то ли снов, то ли видений. Она восхищалась огоньками, летающими вокруг них, танцевала с Зойсайтом и всегда ему доверяла. Внутри той девушки горело пламя, это просто не могла быть холодная и чуть высокомерная Амелия. 

Но тогда почему сейчас Ами казалась Зойсайту такой родной и близкой, хотя он закопал все ростки симпатии и убедил всех вокруг и себя, что единственная его эмоция по отношению к ней — раздражение?

— Наши стихии противоположны по своей природе. Как алтарь принял твои силы?

— Наверное, Лысая гора видит, что только здесь я чувствую себя свободной. — Ами грустно улыбнулась. 

— Совершенную свободу может дать только танец. — Зойсайт усмехнулся, протягивая ей ладонь.

— Разве сегодня полнолуние?

— Я пока не успел ознакомиться со всеми вашими местными шутками. Просветишь? — Зойсайт подмигнул ей. 

— Если это действительно будет необходимо. — Ами кивнула и оказалась в его объятиях. 

До эпохи Хрустального Токио оставалось ещё девятьсот лет, и их ждало ещё много неприятностей — даже без глобальной войны, которая не могла не предшествовать обещанному идеальному будущему. 

Но если магия Лысой горы не исчезнет и останется оберегать их, если Ами продолжит танцевать вместе с ним на этой поляне — остальное ни сейчас, ни в далёком будущем не будет иметь значения.


End file.
